Mischief at Work
by wonderwman07
Summary: Loki is mad at me forgetting him last night... so he came to work to pay me back hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Mischief at Work**

Work oh how I hate the word, especially on Sundays. Standing in my hidey hole aka the fitting room I stand folding cloths... tons and tons of cloth.

"By Odin's beard," I whisper under my breath, "I wish I was a thousand miles away from this place."

Picking up another shirt I hear a mischievous laugh.

"You know my dear that can be arranged," the voice says.

"Go away Loki," I reply shaking my head.

"But I just got here," he replies.

I roll my eyes as I see his mischievous smile floating in the air.

"Go away," I reply sternly as I swat his smile away.

Returning to my work I feel a strong hand wrap around my waist. A force pulls me backwards into something hot and hard. My heart flutters.

"No my little dark skinned goddess," he replies. "I desire to play."

"No Loki," I hiss as I feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck.

His grip tightens holding my closer.

"You dear tell the god of mischief not?" he growls sliding his hands up my stomach.

"I am at work," I reply almost out of breath, "So yes."

His hands feel like icy and fire as they reach my chest. A low moan escapes my lips as his nimble fingers begin to circle my breast over my shirt. I hear him laugh behind me.

"Hmm you are an odd mortal," he growls in my ear. "You say you desire me to leave but your body is screaming for me to stay. Choices, choices, I wonder which I will choose: your word or your body."

"My words," I hiss back.

"Did I ask for you opinion woman?" he asks as he places a kiss on my neck.

I feel on fire and hiss, "By Odin's..."

"Do not call upon my father, for he can not help you in this matter my dark skinned mortal," he replies as he turns my around to face him. "You promised we would play last night but you did not."

"I was sleepy from work Loki," I reply as I stare into his toned chest. "I told you remember."

"So, I craved my mortal and I was denied," he replies placing his hand under my chin. "I do not like begin told no mortal so I am here not to take what is rightfully mine."

"I am sorry your feelings were hurt last night but still I am at work!" I reply rising my voice. "What would my coworkers think of me if I allowed you to..."

"Give you pleasure beyond your mortal comprehension," he replies as he again pulls me in to him. "Or make them jealous by the sounds of your screams."

"Or have them think I am a ho!" I shout.

"So shy are we now?" he smirks as he lifts me up causing my legs to wrap around his waist, "That isn't what you said as I took you under the stars."

I feel myself burning up as I remember Loki pinning me against the sands. Staring into his blues eyes I find myself lost. It was if my hidey hole at work was melting away as I stared at him. My lips quiver aching from him to take them. I lean forwards claiming his lips .

"Your body is winning the argument my dear," he replies as he pins be against the wall.

"Oh shut up you," I reply as I grab a handful of his long dark locks. "You want to play Loki, so lets play."

He growl as I yank his head back gazing hungrily down at him.

"Mmm next time I want to play with you, you better come," he growls as I feel my cloths melt away. "Or I just might have to do this all over again."

"You wouldn't dear you mischievous little..." I hiss as I feel his skin caressing mine.

He laughs, "You know my dear there is nothing small on me, but in case you need reminding..."

"Kristen, Kristen"

"What!" I shout.

"Its time to go," one of my coworker replies.

"Already?" I ask.

"Yup silly," they reply. "Where were you, off in la la land?"

I smirk, "No girl, I was off in Jotunheim."


	2. Round 2

**Round 2: Loki and a Night in Mereen **

My bedroom

"Home at last," I say as my weary body collapses onto my bed.

After a long day of dealing with rude customers at work the softness of my bed is a very welcome sensation against my body.

"Oh bed I have missed you," I whisper as I stretch out over my bed.

"What about me my dark skinned mortal?" I hear a deep male voice ask. "Did you miss your little god of mischief?

With every syllable the voice makes the air in my room began to grow colder.

"Loki," I sigh as I see my breath as I whisper his name.

"I love it when you say my name," he laughs.

My bed dips down slightly as if someone was getting into bed with me. A singular finger presses down on my skin leaving an icy trail on my legs.

"Evening my little dark goddess," he whispers breathing his cool breath against my

ear. "Did you miss me?"

"Maybe," I reply as I feel his hand gently brush against my cheek.

His gentle touch abruptly stops causing me to whimper as I feel his pull his hand

away from my cheek.

"Well mortal you have a funny way of showing it," he replies harshly as he stares

down at me.

I open my eyes to find Loki sitting up in my bed his back towards me.

"Loki please don't tell me you are still angry about last time," I reply as I

sit up besides him.

"No," he pauses peering over his shoulder at me.

"Then Loki just tell me what is bothering you," I reply as I reach out to touch his

shoulder.

He shrugs forwards avoiding the touch of my hand.

"You play with that unseasoned alien more than you play with me," he replies

turns away from me. "Even half wit king of Ferelden spends more time with you than me."

I retract my hand. My heart sinks. Had I truly hurt Loki's feelings?

"Loki I'm sorry," I reply as I lean back on my headboard.

"I'm sorry, is that all you have to say mortal woman?" he asks.

"I'm really sorry..." I reply.

He quickly turns to me his eyes Jotun, burn red with lust and desire.

"That isn't good enough," he growls his gaze burning into my soul.

I try to reply but his eye told me speaking would only make the situation worst.

"They are always getting to please you my mahogany mortal," he growls lowering his voice. "The alien fed you strawberries to your aching lips as he pleased you in bed and the half-wit made love to you on the throne of Ferelden for the entire kingdom to hear. But me all I get is a tease. I am not Loki god of Mischief! When is it my turn?!"

I lean forwards farther inching towards him. I wrap my small arms around his tall lean body.

"I want our first time to be special Loki that's all," I whisper into his ears.

"I am on of the most powerful magic users in the universes," he replies as he grabs my hands lacing his fingers with mine. "I can make anything special especially if it is with you."

He glides my hands up his body allowing my to feel his lean muscular chest through his cloths before bring my hands to his lips.

"I know," I reply as his placing an icy kiss on my hands.

"Oh no, you don't even know the half of it mortal," he replies as he vanishes from my grasp.

"Loki," I call as I look from side to side for him. "Where did you go off too?"

I feel a rough hand grab my waist from behind. As the hand spreads across my stomach I look down to find nothing holding me.

"Behind you," he laughs as his hands begin to lift my shirt exposing my dark skin to the paleness of his.

My flesh trembles at his cold grasp. He spreads his large hands over my stomach caressing ever curve of my stomach. I am lost in the sensation. Suddenly he firms grabs my waist and pulls me back against his body hard body. I gasp from the force of his pull.

"Hey watch it mister grabby pants," I snap as he pins me against his body.

He breathes on my neck burning it as he whispers in my ear, "Tonight you are my little my Enchantress, Khalessi."

I am lost at his words.

"How do you know about that show?" I whisper as he slides his hands a little high almost touching my breasts.

I feel his hand hovering under my breast as he emits a cold breeze teasing me.

"I know of many things from your Midgard mortal and I personally like that show," he growls as his thumbs barely brush my breasts. "You know mortal I have imagined you as the mother of dragons my little dark-skinned Khalessi. Your body surrendered to my wintery grasp instead of by fire."

I utter a simple moan as my breast ache from his touch icy touch that he is denies me.

"Now isn't that better than your Superman," he laughs as he nibbles on my neck, "Close your eyes my dark goddess..."

I close my hooded eyes. The world goes dark and I feel his touch leave my aching flesh. I hear the rush of wind surrounding me. It chill made me shiver and for a brief moment I fear what he may have done to me. But just as soon as I feel afraid I feel the warmth of a welcoming fire.

Slowly I open my eyes I found myself in a large room lit by torches. Looking down at myself I realize I am lounging on a Roman style bench. Something about the chair I was seated in and the surrounding room remains me of a place I had seen before. Out of the corner of my eye I see light reflecting off something. Quickly I turn my head and see a large mirror stands in the corner of the room. It called to me, beckoning me to gaze into it. Getting up from my sit I feel something like silk cascade down my body and hit the ground as I begin to walk towards the mirror

Reaching the mirror I look at myself. I was in a long blue dress that clung to ever curvy of my body. Gazing further up the mirror I see that my hair was longer and that my eyes had turned a pale blue.

"By Odin's beard I look like..." I mouth as I realize where I am.

"Khalessi?" I hear Loki say behind me.

I turn to meet his powerful gaze. My heart flutters as I see his towering figure leaning against the doorway. His arms folded across his chest he long black hair unbounded flowed down his body. He looked like Darrio, his shir clung to his body like a glove, taunting me to remove it.

"Loki why are we here in Mereen?" I ask as I try to hide the desire growing with in my voice.

"Because I liked how this city looked," he replies as he flares his red eyes. "And this bedroom screamed like a good place for us to spend time together."

"Well there is a perfectly good garden you could have taken us to..." I reply as I hear a rustle from outside on the balcony. "What was that?"

"Why don't you go check it out for yourself," he replies with a devilish grin.

Turning my head slightly towards the balcony and see something cast a rather loud large shadow. Just out of view I see a smoke rising but smell no fire. I walk closer towards the balcony. Once outside in the cool night air I see a pair of burning orange eye stared back at me.

"Dragon!?" I ask as I step back away from the balcony.

"You are Khalessi tonight my dark goddess," he replies as he picks up a bottle of wine. "What do you think was out there?"

"Oh god, I don't know a puppy," I reply as I hold my chest. "You do know that she can't control them... right?"

"Will I am no mire mortal trying to playing god with monsters. I am both a god and a monster," he replies as he waves the dragon away. "Better?"

I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear the dragon fly off into the night.

"Much," I reply as I walk back towards the center of the room.

Loki runs his hands over the long table next to my lounging chair and picks up a bottle of wine. He lifts the bottle to his nose and smelling it contents as if I am not even in the room.

"Mmm, a good vintage," he replies as he begins to pour himself a glass. "Would my goddess like a drink?"

"No thank you," I reply as he turns his eyes gaze from his drink to me.

Like a hungry wolf he stares at the blue dress cling to my curves.

"You loss Khaleesi," he says as he bring the glass to his lips.

As the wine enters his mouth it come dances down the corners of his mouth. His eye never looked away from me as the wine slide down on to his shirt.

"Oh my I have made a mess," he smirks as he places the glass back onto the table.

He slowly unbuttons his shirt exposing his tone muscular chest and abs. With hooded eyes he looks down at his chest smirking. He knew I was admiring his beautiful body.

Dipping with wine he steps towards me. Taking my hand in to his he touches the bottom on my dress. Lacing my dress into his fingers he slowly lifts my shirt. I blush.

"You wouldn't dare use this dress as a napkin," I reply as my dress lifts higher and higher.

"I could but were is the fun in that," he laughs as he uses the hem of my dress as a towel.

My eyes follow his hands as he as he slowly glides is across his chest. I bit my lip as I fight the urge to reach out and help him dry himself. In a flash he releases my dress allowing it to fall back down.

"All clean," he replies with a smirk as he walks past me.

"You might be but this dress is ruined," I reply as I turn around.

I watch him takes a seat in the chair and lean back stretching upwards exposing more of his chest as his shirt falls to either side of him.

"Do it matter you won't be wearing it for much longer," he replies as he leans he head back staring at the ceiling. "Now where was I? Oh yes you were complaining about having to be here in this beautiful bedroom."

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask for I was lost in his almost primal appearance.

"You were complaining," he replies.

"No I hear that," I reply. "I mean before that smart ass."

"I said nothing," he replies.

"Whatever", I snap back. "And I wasn't complaining Loki. If you wanted to spend time with me in this place there was a perfectly lovely garden we could have walked in."

He leans he head up his eyes red.

"Oh no my little Khalessi," he replies as he leans forwards placing his elbows on his knees. "Walking wasn't what I had in mind for your. I have a special punishment waiting for you."

"Punishment?!" I ask my eyes open wide.

"Pleasure and punishment are one and the same my mortal," he smirks as he vanishes into an icy blue mist. "And I shall give you both my dear."

With in minutes I am engulfed by an icy whirlwind. As the wind surrounds me I feel the sensation of his large callous hand caressing my body: my butt, my breast my stomach.

"Loki," I whisper as I feel his hand covers grab my throat.

I feel him regain a solid form behind me.

"Take off you cloths," he hisses into my ears.

"No," I reply almost lost in his touch.

"No, my dark goddess," he replies as he suddenly grabs my crotch over my dress.

I gasp at his firm touch as I feel him lift me up slightly off the ground. A moan leaves my mouth as I close my eyes.

"You heard me..." I reply but his grasp tightens silences me.

"Ah my little Khalessi you heard me," he growls into my ear. "I mean to please you this night and I shall not be denied."

Loki's uses magic and creates thousands of tiny ice shards to explore my body caressing me as they melt on my on my neck. I could hear his primal purring as I feel my dress unlacing. Inch by inch I feel my corset loosen allowing more of the shard to my contact with my skin. My breast felt heavy as my corset comes undone.

"We don't need this do we," he hisses in my ears as my corsets fall to the ground.

I hear my corset hit the ground with a thud. The chilly shards hit my exposed breasts. I shudder as they begin to circle my chest as they melt. I try to cover myself to protect them from the cold but he grabs my hand forcing them down to my sides.

"By Odin's beard," I gasp as he licks the melted water off my neck.

"Why do you desire to cover yourself," he growl into my neck.

"It too ..." I whimper as his hands trail up my body.

Like a magnet his hands are drawn towards my aching moist breasts. His large hands cup them gently: they felt so right in his large powerful hands. He takes his rough callus thumbs and begins to rub my dark my nipple.

"Did you say something my Khalessi?" he asks as he continues to massage my chest.

"Loki..." I whimper.

He smirks.

"This is only the beginning little dark Khalessi," he replies as he slide his hands to my hips. "It only gets better from here."

"Gods how could it any better?" I ask myself as he slides my underpants off.

"Your bare skin against mine," he replies as I hear his shirt collapses to the floor.

He pulls be backwards allowing flesh to touch flesh. My heart races as I feel his cold hard body against my curvy warmth of mine. He feels so large behind me. He towers over me almost engulfing me with his embrace.

I am completely naked before him as my finally piece of clothing falls to the floor. I hear him growl in my ear as he leave a trail of kisses down my neck and shoulder as he unlatches his pants. I blush from embracement as I feel his hardness behind me. I close my eyes as I feel his hands leave my breast and slide down towards my stomach.

"Please," I whimper as his hand reaches a wet place between my legs.

His hands hover about my tender aching place almost taunting me. It was almost unbearable.

"I didn't quiet hear you mortal," he replies as one of his callous fingers taps my tender bud.

"Please," I whimper as I lean forward almost losing my balance from the pleasure his touch.

"Please what my little Khalessi?" he taunts as I feel him begin to move his fingers with a little more force. "What do you desire?"

"... You," I hiss looking over my shoulder.

He smirks, "You wish is my command Khalessi."

Like the wind he moves to face me so overwhelmed by the sensation all over my boys I can only stare into the middle of his broad chest. He lifts my chin bring my eyes to meet his crimson ones. He leans down to me claiming my lips like a hungry animal. With each passing moment I feel his kiss deepen to new highs.

He pulls away from my lips hovering just above them.

"Say my name," he orders as he denies my lips his touch.

"... Loki," I reply.

He growls as his name leave my lips aching lips. With rapid speed I feel his powerful hands grab my butt lifting me up bring me to eye level. I feel my legs wrap around his wrist holding him close. Staring into his eye I lace my finger in his long dark locks using them to bring his lips to my own.

I tighten my grip forcing his head back. He laughs as I look up realizing that we were walking backwards towards the bed. As we inch closer to the bed I feel my heart race. His eye never moving from mine he falls backwards onto the bed twisting so that he lands on top of me.

His body was so heavy atop mine yet I welcomed it. He sits up atop me pinning me to the bed. I watch a piece of green lace appear in his hands.

"Time for your punishment," he smirks as he swiftly ties my hands together with the lace.

Panic fills my eyes, but he leans down to kiss me. His kiss calms me.

"Fear not," he replies as he lifts my hands over my head.

Tying my hand to the headboard he beings to kiss down my neck. His lips were as ice leaving a trail of ice as he moved down towards my breast. The closer his lips moved towards them my heart ached for him to place his icy lips.

"So dark and lovely you are Khalessi," he growls as his tongue traces down between my breasts.

I shudder against my lace restraints as his tongue makes contact with my nipples. He circles them. He nibbles them. He sucks them. My body was ablaze.

"Mmm," he mumbles as he moves from breast to breast. "Shall I go farther down mortal?"

I nod for words fall me.

"Good," he laughs into my stomach.

His cold breath into my stomach slowly began to move down towards my sweet mound. He inches down towards it spreading my legs widen opening myself up to him.

"Gods," I hiss as I feel his tongue against me.

He moved slowly at first savoring every inch of me. I begin to whimper as he picks up his pace. I feel myself on the edge of pleasure until I feel something break and I scream his name.

Out of breath I feel him climb back up my body. On his way back up he grabs my legs placing them on either side of him. I can feel his hardness moving up my thighs. Unlike his hands it was hot and warm. Finally reaching my eye he kisses me once more.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?" he asks as I feel his hardness stop just shy of my tender wetness.

"Yes," I reply.

"Shall I move on to the pleasure?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

I nod. His hand dances up my thighs before entering me.

"Ah nice and wet for me," he growls as he lifts me hip up slightly arching my back.

My hooded eyes can not hide my fear. He was large and I was small. I fear he might hurt me. He smiles. I watch his mouth move but no words come out.

"Loki," I say.

"An incantation to take away any pain only leaving pleasure," he replies.

I feel him move himself closer as he firmly grabs me. He places himself to enter me. My body almost melts as I feel his head touch me causing me to moan and throw my head back. He pulls my hips down unto him. I feel every inch of him enter me.

"By me," Loki hisses as he finally enters me completely.

He lingers inside me for a brief moment before he pulls my hips back up off him. Slowly repeats making the pleasure build inside me. Again I pull against my restrains. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel my hands on him in order for me to pull him closer.

"Does my little mortal want to be untied," he says as he pulls me back onto him with a greater speed.

I shudder at his new pace.

"Yes please, Loki untie me," I reply my eyes hooded.

Loki's eyes burn even redder as I beg him release me. His body screamed as his name parted from my lips. In a flash I feel my hands come undone and fall upon the bed, but he grabs me hands pinning them still above me. I whimper as I feel him leave from inside me. He shifts our bodies and now I was atop him.

I stare down at him his dark hair spread over the sheets. My hands rest upon his chest. He grabs either side of my waist and lifts me above his hardness.

"Ride me, my little Khalessi," he says.

I feel him lower me back onto his hardness. I moan with each inch. He rocks me hips up and down until I find my own rhythm. I rock slowly taking pleasure as I feel a fire start to burn inside. Throwing my head back I arch myself to feel even more of him. I hear him hiss and cuss beneath me.

Unable to take any more he leans up grabbing my hair forcing my lips to his as I rock against him.

"All mine," he growls as he flips us once more.

I feel his weight upon more. He lifts me up by my waist bring my up onto all fours. Still holding my hips he backs myself onto his hardness. The fire inside grew it was almost too much. I feel myself tightening around him with every thrust.

"Loki, Loki!" I scream.

Again he picks up his pace so much faster this time. Saying his name makes spurs him on to new heights of pleasure. I could tell he was close and so was I.

He cusses, "I'm so close."

He pulls up upright pinning me against him as he continues to thrust faster and faster. He grabs my breast massaging them.

"Loki, I'm..." I hiss as I slide my hand down to touch myself.

I rub as he thrust faster and faster until we both scream.

I collapse forwards out of breath and covered in sweat. Loki like wise falls a top me. Still inside he moves us side by side spooning. He holds me close gently caressing me. I feel his cool breath on the nape of my back. A kiss lands on my check.

"Now wasn't that better than the other my little dark mortal," he whisper into my ear.

"What others?" I reply as I assist him in caressing my breasts.

"Good girl," he growls. "Remember that for next time. I may not be so kind the next time."

I gasp as his thrusts back out and into me. I close my eyes as he lingers.

"I would hate for us to have to go off to Capua," he smirks as he bites me neck. "The city is this time of year. I hear there is a party at the House of Batiatus..."

"Jupiter's fucking cock!" I reply.

"No you mean Loki's," he laughs.

Hiya guys Mischief at Work Round 2 is up... lets get Loki naughty people hehe

"Round 3 will happen sometime in the near future... I hear Capua has a lovely festival," Loki smirks.

"Oh no you evil little..." i snap.

"My dear you know nothing is little on me," Loki laughs.

"Jupiter's fucking cock," i groan.

"HA he wishes he had one like mine," Loki replies. "Until next time my dark goddess."

"Lord help me," i reply.


	3. Preview Chapter 3

A letter from Loki,

Have you missed me? Well I have been enjoying my dark goddesses FIOS and have been watch Spartacus: Blood and Sand... I wonder if I should paint her gold or should a little her paint me blue~ Loki, God of Mischief.

"Well I have lovely little fix for that..."

"I am not going to Capua Loki," I reply pointing my finger in his face.

Loki simply laughs as he leans down to my finger placing a kiss on them.

"You are cute, mortal you know that," he replies as his tongue begins to lick the side of my fingers. "For some reason you think you have a choice in this little game we play."

"Yes I do," I reply yanking my finger from his mouth.

9:50, pm 10 minutes.

"Well, well look at the time my dark mortal," Loki smirks as he appears before me placing himself between me and my register.

Seated atop the countertop he stares into my eyes. In the animalistic way he stared at me I see a hint of Jotun staring back at me. My heart flutters as his red eyes make my body almost start melting.

Taking a step back from him I feel his leg wrap around mine. He uses his powerful lean legs to pull me closer to him.

9:55 pm 5 minutes.

"Where do you think you are going?" he growls into my ears.

"I still have work to do," I reply back lost for breath.

"And I will wait 5 minutes until you are off, my dark goddess," Loki growl as I feel his hardness against my stomach as he stands up. "But for those 5 minutes I will make it a living hell. One should never keep a god waiting."

My eyes roll in the back of my head as I feel his icy breathing down on my neck.

"Hmm," he growls in my ear. "Shall enjoy painting you gold, my little bringer of rain."


End file.
